


All about experiences

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adults in the second, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Coming on biscuit, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Soggy biscuit game, Teenagers in the first chapter, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam never been the type to go to parties, less alone going to sleepovers. He never been in a city long enough to have really close friends, and even if he did, their dad was clear about not leaving the motel room at night.To be sure not to be treat like a freak, he always pretended to know the stuff that happened at parties. He listened closely at what the other boys were saying the week after, and even through Dean would call him a nerd for it, he wrote down every one of their expériences.But when his friends start talking about the "Soggy biscuit" game, he's completly lost.Good for him, his brother is here to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Dean and Sam, teenagers learned about a game called soggy biscuit and decide to play
> 
> Beta by [debivc78](https://debivc78.tumblr.com/)

Sam never been the type to go to parties, less alone going to sleepovers. He never been in a city long enough to have really close friends, and even if he did, their dad was clear about not leaving the motel room at night. 

To be sure not to be treat like a freak, he always pretended to know the stuff that happened at parties. He listened closely at what the other boys were saying the week after, and even through Dean would call him a nerd for it, he wrote down every one of their experiences. 

Mixing alcohol together wasn’t a good experience. When he tells the story, he makes sure to tell how much he throws up after it. 

Seven minutes in Heaven was a good experience. His imaginary girlfriend is a girl named Deana, with green eyes and freckles, and she kisses like an angel. 

Watching porn was definitely a good experience for all of them. This one, he doesn’t even have to fake. Dean allowed him to use his porn when he’s not around, and just thinking about the fact that his brother and he are jerking off on the same porn is enough to send him over the edge. 

He knows all the code, all the games, and he always did a pretty good job at hiding the fact that he never leaves the motel room until he heard someone mentioning the “soggy biscuit” game. 

“Dude, it’s the most disgusting thing ever” Luc says, shoving Eric against the locker 

“Only if you’re the one losing, otherwise, it’s funny as hell!” 

Sam laughs with them even through he had no idea what they’re talking about, and he makes a mental note to ask Dean about it tonight. 

“Dean, I asked you something” Sam sighs, looking at his big brother. He asked Dean about the soggy biscuit game at least five minutes ago, and all Dean had done since then is using his phone. Phone that, if Sam would dare say it, is supposed to be for the two of them. 

“I don’t know what it is” Dean finally admits “Are you sure you heard it correctly?” 

“Yes, I am!” Sam complains. How is he supposed to look cool if he doesn’t even know what the game is about? 

“Relax, I texted Shawn about it, I’m sure he knows about it”

Sam grunts in frustration, which owns him to have a pillow shoves in his face. In the meantime, he tries to find out what the game can be about. Maybe it’s about putting gross things on a biscuit? Like shaving cream or shampoo? Or maybe it’s about licking the biscuit before giving it to someone else? He doesn’t really understand how it can be fun, but this is the kind of stuff his friends find funny. 

“Hey Sammy, who told you about this game?” Dean asks, his eyes glue on the phone 

“Some friends, why?” 

“Did they ask you to play with them?” 

He can hear concern in Dean’s voice, and he quickly moves himself next to his brother, taking the phone in his hands. 

This, this isn’t what he was expecting, and he can feel his face turning red with embarrassment. 

“It’s so fucked up” He says, reading the text again “I mean, do boys really do that?” 

“Apparently, they do” Dean laughs “Come on, it’s nothing. You just had to… You know, do it quickly so you don’t have to eat it” 

“So, you have no problem eating someone else cum? And yours, too?” 

Dean doesn’t reply right away, and just the thought of his brother considering it make Sam wants to throw up. It also makes him a little angry and jealous, but nobody needs to know. 

“I mean, if it’s someone you trust, it can be funny” Dean admits “Plus, I don’t think it’s that bad”

“Sperm isn’t that bad? That’s what you’re saying?” 

“You’re so closed-mind, Sammy, I swear” 

“No, I’m not!” Sam defends himself. He’s not, and he doesn’t judge what people like to do but he doesn’t want his brother to eat someone else cum! If Dean had any ideas of what is going on in Sam’s head, he wouldn’t call him closed-mind. Freak, for sure, but not closed-mind. 

“Then do it” 

“Do what?” 

“Take a biscuit, put in on the table, and then jerk off” 

“I can’t do it alone” 

“Hey, I have a dick too” Dean laughs, getting up from the bed “Come on, you’re gonna win anyway”

“Why would I win? And isn’t it incest or something?” Sam says, his arms closely against his chest. He hopes Dean isn’t playing with him or making it fun of him. He can’t believe Dean would play the game with him. 

“Because you’re 14, you last what, ten seconds? I’m gonna last at least five minutes and no, it’s not incest if we’re not touching” 

“Shut up, I don’t last 14 seconds” 

This isn’t true, and they both know it. But how are you supposed to last more than that when your wet dream is sleeping in the same room as you every single day? 

Sam insists for them to put a towel on the table, considering that their dad will be eating here too, and it owns him to be call a crying baby once again. 

“Alright, you’re ready?” Dean asks, positioning the biscuit on the table

“I guess” 

“Come on Sam, it’s a game, you’re supposed to have fun!” 

Sam rolls his eyes before zipping his pants down and realizing his dick. He’s not even half hard, the stress and the embarrassment of the situation making it hard for him to relax, while Dean is already jerking off. 

“Dude, I’m gonna win, hurry up”

Sam starts touching himself, his eyes focusing on his own member as he goes up and down. No matters how he tries to do it, his dick stays as flat as a dead fish. 

“Sam” Dean says, stopping his movement “If you don’t want to do it, just say it” 

“I want to, but I… It’s stressed full, ok?” 

Dean sighs before moving next toward him until they’re standing next to each other. He can feel the heat coming from Dean, and most of all, he can see his dick perfectly. He can feel his mouth watering as he looks at it, imaging how it would feel to have it inside of his mouth. Could he take all of it? Dean is so big, he would probably choke on it. He can’t hold back the broken moan that escapes his lips when he thinks about it. 

“It’s great, Sammy. Doing so great. Think you’re gonna come before me?” Dean asks, jerking off faster 

“Dean” Sam whispers, trying to follow his brother movement 

“Shit, I don’t know if I want to win or to lose. How fucked up it is for me to want to eat my baby brother cum?” 

Sam comes immediately, his whole body shaking with the power of his orgasm, and Dean follows him quickly. 

He can’t believe it, can’t believe he just jerk off with Dean, and now, now he’ll have to watch Dean eating the biscuit. 

“Do you think we taste the same?” Dean asks, taking the biscuit in his hands, his dick still hanging in the air 

“I- No” Sam says, trying to catch his breath 

Dean eats the biscuit in one bite under Sam’s wide eyes, and he even licks his fingers after, his lips wrapping around each other of them, his eyes closed in pleasure. 

“You were right, Sammy. We don’t taste the same” He sounds a little disappointed, and Sam can already feel his dick getting hard again “One of us taste way better than the other. I think I should taste it from the source, don’t you think?” 

Soggy biscuit was a good experience, and when his friends asked him about it, he doesn’t have to fake it. Instead, he told them how often he played this game, and how every time it ends, whatever he lost or win, he ends up getting the best blow job ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OMG! That soggy biscuit story so hot! Would you be willing to do another one? But this time a few years later and Sam loses?

"Dean! Hurry up!” Sam complained, bouncing faster on his brother’s cock.

This was supposed to be a quick fuck. To  release some tension from the last hunt, before focusing on their new case. Ten minutes, tops. That’s what they said. 

But it’s been fifteen minutes already, and while Sam already came, fast and hard, Dean seems to be enjoying himself, his hands holding Sam by the waist, forcing him to go slower.

“’Its been so long” Dean says, “Don’t want it to stop”

“People are dying, Dean”

Dean laughs, and much to Sam annoyance, the vibrations makes his dick twist inside of him, and fuck - he can’t take it anymore, he’s too sensitive, and he just wants it to be over now.

“What are you? A Kardashian?”

“What?” Sam frowns “What are talking about?”

“See, there’s this episode where- “

“You’re not even fucking me anymore” Sam yells, realizing that during their conversation, Dean all but stopped moving.  Apparently more than pleased to do nothing more than stay inside his brother’s ass as they talked.

Dean makes a guilty face, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips, and without saying anything else, Sam just slides out of Dean’s grip.

“I didn’t come!” Dean complains, watching as Sam starts to clean himself

“You had fifteen minutes for that. You weren’t even into it anymore”

“Yes, I was! I’m sorry for not blowing up like a teenager”

Sam rolls his eyes, throwing his shirt over his head before heading toward the fridge. His throat is dry and sore from screaming so loud, but to be fair, it was a really great fuck before Dean decided that ten minutes wasn’t enough.

“More like you can’t” He whispers, taking a sip from his beer

“What was that?”

“I said, more like you can’t”

Dean frowns furiously and his lip pouts in anger. Dean is dangerous. He’s strong, tall, smart, could and will kill you if you piss him off.  But when he does this particular face, Sam could swear he’s the cutest thing ever.

“I can come before you just fine”

“Sure honey” Sam says, making sure to sound as fake as possible

He expects Dean to complain again, or to threaten to withhold sex for the next two weeks, but instead, his brother takes the keys of the car and walks to the door.

Sam raises his eyebrows, watching Dean getting ready to leave. He has no idea where he is going, or why, but Dean doesn’t look angry or upset, and Sam considers it to be a good thing. The last thing he wants is to fight with his brother.

“Be back soon” Dean says, stepping out of the room, leaving Sam more perplexed than ever.

 

He comes back twenty minutes later, a bag in his hand and a proud smile on his face.

“What is it?” Sam asks, lifting his head from his laptop

“Get naked”

“What?”

“Get naked” Dean urges, already taking his clothes off

Sam does as he is told, licking his lips in excitement when thinking about what may be in the bag. Did Dean get them a new toy? Dean has a thing for always finding the right one, the one that seems to have been made just for Sam’s ass, and it always amazed him how well Dean knows him. Inside and out.

Maybe he’s gonna punish him? Lock him on the bed? Spank him, maybe? That would explain why Dean left. They ran out of soothing cream a few days ago, and there’s no way Sam is driving back to the bunker with a sore ass.

His dick is already swelling from nothing else but his imagination, but when he turns toward Dean again, his jaw almost falls on the floor.

There’s no toy on the bed, no rope, no cream, just one small biscuit laying on the bed.

“What is that?”

“Well, you said I couldn’t come before you, so why don’t we find out?”

“Soggy biscuit?” Sam asks, not even trying to hide his disappointment “Way to prove you’re not a teenager anymore”

“Shut up” Dean says “Look, if you come first, then I promise that next time, I won’t hold out for more than ten minutes- “

“Oh, so you did, do it on purpose”

“That’s not the point” Dean snaps “If you come first, I won’t hold out for more than ten minutes next time. If I come first, well, you eat the biscuit, that’s for sure, and we fuck all night”

Sam thinks about it for a moment, considering his options. There’s no way he can lose at this game, but he also knows that Dean wouldn’t propose it if he wasn’t sure of winning. He doesn’t think he has much of a choice here anyway, and when he finally agrees, Dean claps his hands in happiness.

“Let’s go, baby bro” Dean says, already stroking his cock “Show me what you can do”

Sam rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he focuses on Dean, the way he moves his hand on his cock, stroking it slowly, too slowly.  Like he did when Sam gave him a lap dance for his birthday. He does that when he wants to make the moment last, and Sam is mesmerized by how sensual it is, to see Dean like that.

The air in the room is cold, and he can see Dean’s nipples reacting to it, hardening.  He knows how sensitive Dean’s nipples are, how Dean loves it when he takes them in his mouth, biting softly on them, licking them until he’s a mess, and he expects his brother to start touching them – He wants him to touch them, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he keeps stroking himself, as slow as possible.

It’s frustrating, and even through Sam is turned on, it’s not enough to send him over the edge. His dick is hard from imaging what he could do to his brother, what Dean could do to himself, but seeing how little determination Dean puts in it make him soften slowly.

“What’s happening, Sammy? Need a hand?”

“No” He says, pushing two of his fingers against his rim “I got it”

He starts to finger himself, as best as he can while standing up, but he can’t enjoy it, not when Dean still looks so… So frigid.

“You know what I want to do?” He breathes out “I want to drop on my knees and take that big fat cock of yours in my mouth. Take is so deep that I’ll choke on it, swallow every last drop of cum from it”

“Good plan” Dean says without changing his rhythm

“Maybe I’ll bend over, after. Right on the table. Wouldn’t you like that, fucking me on the same table we ate our lunch, in front of the windows where everybody could see us?” He makes sure to moan as he says it, his fingers going faster and faster inside of him. He can’t find his prostate, not in this position, but it’s enough stimulation to wake up his half-soft dick.

“Sure thing”

He frowns, focusing on Dean’s face, trying to find why his brother isn’t more excited about what he’s saying, why he doesn’t seem to be listening to him. Maybe Dean doesn’t find him attractive anymore?  No. It can’t be that. The whole goal for Dean is to be able to fuck Sam all night. But what if he just wants Sam to come first, so he won’t have to fuck him for more than ten minutes?

Sam gets on the bed, crawls over in front of Dean and starts to lick his nipples. He needs to know if the problem is him or Dean. He feels Dean shivering from his touch, and he takes a hard nipple in his mouth, while his other hand is rubbing the other one.

“Fuck” Dean moans, his hand beginning to stroke himself as fast and hard as possible, while his other hand is busy playing with his balls. This, this is what Dean loves. “Sammy” He moans again

Sam smiles happily, his doubts disappearing, and without thinking about it, he moves up and starts kissing Dean, his tongue entering in his mouth, ravishing him from the inside while he can feel his brother jerking off stronger.

“Shit!” Dean yells before coming, making sure that most of it goes on the biscuit.

He doesn’t even take the time to calm down before kissing Sam savagely again.

“I won!” He says proudly “I fucking won”

“I let you- “

Then it hit Sam. Dean plan wasn’t to get out of fucking Sam. It was to make Sam want it. 

Dean loves it when he has Sam so worked up he's begging for it.  And Sam loves it when Dean makes him work for it.

Dean knows that, and he didn’t have any scruples using that information against Sam.

“You’re a dick!” He yells “I can’t believe it!”

“Maybe” Dean laughs “But I won, and now you need to eat the biscuit AND fuck all night”

“Yeah, like you can hold out all night”

Dean smiles before moving towards the bag again, pushing his hand into it before raising a brand-new vibrator in the air.

“Who said I would be the one fucking you?” Dean winks, taking the lube out of the bag “Now, eat your biscuit, Sammy. We don’t want you to pass out, from hunger do we?”


End file.
